Sucked into Arcadia: Book 1 Recumen and Grendel
by Fantasynator
Summary: I get sucked into Arcadia after an odd incident, and as it turns out, there's a bunch of whole new people, and some want to kill me! Along with the normal group of people from the game, and a bunch of new party members, can I survive?
1. IT'S CUPIL!

Me: Vyse, do the disclaimer.

Vyse: He dosen't own anything except Dylan, and his original characters...And why am I doing this?

Me: Because you have to. And here's the fanfic.

---

It had been another hard day at private school, with lots of work, lots of studying, and A LOT of homework. I had gotten detention, so I had to walk home, a very, VERY long walk. As always, my mom would be pissed with my detention. When I was half-way through the forest pathway that leads to my house, I saw a little streak of silver cross in front of me, and crash into the rock wall beside me.

Thinking it was just a bug or something, I started to walk on, but then the silver streak flew up, and into me, knocking me over. When my head stopped spinning from hitting a branch, I tried to lift myself up, but found that I was face to face with Cupil from Skies of Arcadia.

---

I almost screamed, but then I realized that no one would hear me. Cupil knocked me down again, with a playful look on it's face. After two more knocking downs, I finally collected myself and got up. Cupil flew up a path that I had never noticed before. "Cupil from Skies of Arcadia! What the hell is that thing doing here!" I followed it, and it lead me to a small pond, that, like the path that lead to it, I had never seen before. "Hm...it dissapeared..."

I undid my tie, as that part of my school uniform was uncomfortable, then I unbuttoned the first two buttons on my white shirt. I ruffled my brown, curly hair a bit, and put my tie in my pants pocket. 'Be very, very quiet,' I thought, 'We're hunting Cupils.'

After a while, my eyes started to close, and I almost fell asleep before I cought myself. "Ugh...I'd better get home...It's already 4: 30." I stood up and stretched, but then something hit me in the back, knocking me forward.

I fell face first into the water, screaming "CRAAAAAAPPPP!" the entire way down.

----

When I hit the water, it didn't feel hot, or cold. How odd...And even odder, I wasn't wet at all. This started to freak me out a bit, but then I saw a light at the bottom of the pond, which looked like gold or silver. I swam down to get it, and when I touched it, everything went black.

---

Yes, I realize that the first chapter was crap. It will get better.

Yes, there is a quicker, forest path that leads to my house. And it's still about 4 miles. ;; I prefer the bus, but when I have detention, I have to walk. Yay.


	2. Why DOES Aika have weird hair?

Here's Chapter 2. Read Chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

Anyway,I got a review! Oh, and Dylan gets magic/Weapons next chapter. That will be funny, especially when his first fight is with a Looper...Heheheh...

---Chapter 2: Nice to meet you all...---

---

I started to open my eyes, and saw two faces above me.

"Hey, he's waking up Vyse!"

"Wow, two people with weird clothes in the same day..."

I fully opened my eyes, and saw Vyse and Aika from Skies of Arcadia. I couldn't believe my eyes, so I had to ask this question.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I!"

Vyse and Aika were obviously suprised that I could yell that loud when I just woke up, as Aika fell and landed on her backside, and Vyse almost did, but caught his balance just in time. Aika said "Ow...You can sure yell loud." While I REALLY hate yelling, I can yell with the noise of a football stadium when mad or scared...a trait I inherited from my mother, sadly.

"Oh...Sorry about that. I was just suprised..."

Vyse smiled."Heh, that's alright. Aika just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

Aika got up and pouted. "You were almost on the floor with me, Vyse." Vyse ignored her and continued. "Guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Vyse, and she's Aika. You're on our ship, the Albatross."

"I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you." I decided then that I'd fake amnesia until I felt that I could tell them where I was from, and they wouldn't deem me as insane, crazy, or something along those lines. "How did I get here? I can't recall...anything."

Aika raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember anything? At all?"

I shook my head. "Not really..."

"Well then, I'll tell you. We found you on a Valuan Flagship, with this other girl who was dressed even weirder than you. The Empire seemed to want you both for something..." Aika finshed her sentence."We're going over to see her now, wanna come?"

I got out of the bed. "Well, I don't have anything better to do. Alright, I'll go."

----

We walked over to "the other girl's" room. We waited about 5 minutes, and she woke up.

"How is she, Vyse?"

"Her breathing's more regular now, I think she'll be alright."

The girl we all know as Fina woke up, but slowly.

"Hey! Look, she's coming to!"

Fina was fully awake now. She looked very, very confused. "W-where am I?"

Vyse answered. "You're aboard our ship, the Albatross. I'm Vyse. Don't worry, there aren't any Valuan troops around, so you'll be safe here."

Fina sounded weirded out this time. " Y...yes, um...thank you very much."

"Haha...You don't need to thank us! The Blue Rogues are always there to help people," Aika paused for about 2 seconds. "My name is Aika, and the kid over there is Dylan," I waved and said "Hi." "Hey, could you tell us your name?"

"My name...My name is Fina."

Vyse decided to compliment her. "Fina, huh? It's a great name...It's so...So Feminine."

"R..really? You think so?"

"Geez...you try and compliment someone...and no reaction, whatsoever."

At that moment I coughed "Shamless Flirt", and got a chuckle from Fina and Aika, and a blush/angry glare from Vyse.

"You're mean, Dylan..." I responded with a shrug, and said "On occasion."

I can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but when I feel like it, I can be nice too. I also like mocking people. Fina asked that legendary question now-

"What exactly is an Air...Air Pirate?"

Vyse and Aika looked at each other shocked, while I wished silently that I had a Video Camera.

"You were traveling on your own and you don't know what an air pirate is?"

"I...I'm sorry, it's my first time traveling."

I decided to say it instead of them, because I can.

"Basically, Air Pirates are sailors that attack other ships and steal their cargo. They're divided into two factions, Blue Rogues, and Black Pirates. Blue Rogues only attack armed ships, especially the Imperial Armada. Black Pirates will attack anything. The ones who picked you and I up are obviously Blue Rogues. They rob from the rich and keep the gold, but use the gold to help people. That's why they picked us up. They're not kidnappers, so relax and enjoy the trip."

Vyse looked a bit suprised and depressed.

"...I was gonna say that."

"Then be faster with your words."

Fina looked a little better now. "Umm...sure."

Then, we heard Dyne's voice. "Vyse, Aika, how long have you going to stay down there chitchatting! Come to the bridge, now."

"Oh no! I completely lost track of time!" Aika said, with a look of panic on her face. Vyse managed to remain cool.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going. Fina, try to get some rest. Dylan, you can do whatever you want." Vyse and Aika proceeded to leave, leaving Fina and I in silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Why does Aika have such an odd hair style, Dylan?"

"I just met them too, Fina. So I don't know, I really don't."

---

And that's chapter 2. I hope it was better...

----


	3. Dyne's Trust

Chapter Three, my reader (s). Dylan gets magic! No weapon yet though. He gains that later.

--Chapter 3: Dyne's Trust.--

---

A man in a Black Cloak watched silently on top a lookout tower as Vyse and Aika killed monster after monster. He was invisible to them now, as he was to all mortals, except the boy. The accursed boy, who, even unknowingly, had foiled his plot already. He wasn't supposed to have been a good hearted, generally well meaning person, he was supposed to be a jerk and a bastard, like every other mortal! "Why didn't I pick someone else! I had to pick one of the last ones...The last ones to have a capacity for kindness! ARGH! He was supposed to corrupt the characters and mess up the quest from the beginning, not fit in perfectly!"

Another invisible figure, this one in white to all who could see it, appeared next to him. We can assume that she's female from her voice. "So, it seems your plan backfired, Demos. You sent that creature out to get him, not even thinking about who or what the boy could actually be. You are an idiot...I can't believe that WE we're partnered up...A Silvite and a Demon. I am a being higher than the planet, while you...are literally, less than human. "

Demos growled at this. "Grr...You're acting all high and mighty now, Mistra, but when I turn the boy, then the heroes, into our own dark pawns, I will get the credit, not you."

Mistra laughed. "Ha, you ignorant fool, you are the weakest of all of us! Even if you attacked them now, they would still win. The boy has a weapon in his heart that would obliterate you with two swipes (Not the Keyblade, KH fans.) I can tell, he is not to be taken lightly."

Demos glared angrily at her. "I will obliterate them within the week. I swear it!"

Then they both warped away.

---

Fina and I talked for a while, then I went back to my room. Then, I decided to check something.

In the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, and saw that all blemishes on my skin that I had we're gone, as was all hair that was not on my head...And this was scary. I went back to the bedroom part, and sat down on the side of the bed. 'How am I gonna get back? How am I gonna explain so many days absent to my teachers if I do get back! Oh, I got sucked into another world, where I was forced to escape an evil empire and possibly help to save the f'ing world!' They're not gonna buy that.

Now on to another worry. Can I use magic? Can I fight! Well, I can always try...I recalled how they casted spells in the game, and tried it.

"Moons, Give me Strength! Pyri!"

I felt a power boiling in me, then blasting out, in the form of Pyri. I also set the bed on fire.

"CRAP! Um...Moons, give me strength! Wevli!" I felt the power of water and wind come up from deep inside of me, and then...

The bed was no longer on fire, but it was rather wet, and it was messy from the wind.

"Whew, that was close...But this is SO awesome! I can use Magic!" I smiled. Next, I was gonna need a weapon and some armor. But...how am I gonna get that? Meh, I'll worry about that later, time to kick monster ass!

I went up on deck, where Vyse and Aika were having trouble with some monsters. "Need any help?" I walked up beside them and cast Pyri, wiping out every monster except a Looper. Aika looked a bit suprised.

"You can fight?"

"Heh...I just discovered myself."

Vyse slashed the Looper, but it missed, and the Looper fleed.

"I hate those things." Vyse said, a little mad that it fleed. "They ALWAYS run, and they aren't affected by magic!"

I wanted to kill it too...but that's beyond the point. Anyway, we finally reached Pirate Isle, and went inside. Sadly, I had to help unload the cargo...which was REALLY heavy. After the unloading, Captain Lazy Bastard Who Didn't Help Us Unload...err...Dyne, yelled down at Vyse. "Vyse, Aika, come up here, I need to talk to you. Oh, and bring the boy and girl."

"I guess we'd better go, Dad gets mad when we're late." Vyse said. "I wanted to show you around, Fina, but I guess I'll do that later."

I was a bit mad that no one wanted to show me around, but I stayed silent. After all, I'm in Skies of Arcadia, and I don't want to mess it up too bad...Like, I don't want Ramirez to destroy the world due to a little mistake I made. Truthfully, I was kinda looking forward to killing Ramirez back then. My exact thoughts were "I WANT TO KILL THAT EMO, ANNOYING, BASTARD!" But, back then, if I realized what was going to happen involving Ramirez later, then I wouldn't have been so happy about killing him...

Anyway, back to then. The walk up to Dyne's office is longer than it looks in the game, that's for sure. It's really, REALLY tiring. And this is coming from a guy who's walked 4 miles from his school to his house. The reason that this walk is so tiring is because it's all uphill. Why, oh why couldn't we have just went up the pole? WHY! ...Anyway, once we got up there and went in, Dyne was sitting there waiting.

"Vyse and Aika, reporting for duty! We've brought Fina and Dylan like you requested." Vyse said.

"You're a little late, but I'll let it slide this time." Maybe if the walk up here wasn't so damn long, we wouldn't BE late, Dyne! MAKE YOUR BASE BETTER!

"Young lady, I am Dyne, Captain of the Blue Rogues. I'd like to talk to you first. I'm going to ask you some questions, will you answer them?" Fina answered with an "Of...of course."

"I've been sailing for a long time, and I've never seen anyone with clothes like yours. Do you mind telling me what country your from and why you were traveling alone out there?"

"Captain Dyne, you worry too much. Fina is just a normal girl." Aika said, trying to defend Fina. "Silence, Aika," Dyne said, wanting an answer from Fina. "I am the captain here. It is my duty to protect the lives of my family and my crew. If this girl is a danger to you, or to any of my men, then I can not let her live."

"But...but..."

"Fina, it is your turn to speak."

"...I...I cannot say."

"Why? Is it because we are Air Pirates? Do you not trust us?" Dyne said. Fina shook her head no. "No, that is not the reason. I am very graetful that you saved my life. But I cannot tell any living soul my mission. Even if it means sacrificing my own life." She paused for a second, then continued. "I have no intention of endangering any of your lives. If you believe anything I say, please believe this."

Dyne stayed silent for a minute, then smiled. "...Alright then, it seems I lost this one. You are true to your word, I can see it in your eyes. Although we're Air Pirates, we have a strong sense of honor. You do not need to divulge the details of your quest. You have my trust...be careful you do not lose it." Now he turned to me. "So...How about you? Why were you held captive on board an Armada ship?"

"I don't really remember...All I can remember is my name, truthfully." Dyne gave me a stare that said 'I don't know if you're lying or not, but if you are, I can see through it.'

"Hm...Amnesia? It's been a while since we've found someone with a case of that..."

Lying has always been one of my skills, so I thought that I had tricked him. And, for now, I was right. He did believe me.

"Well, I hope you regain your memories soon. You, also, have my trust." Inside, I was happy and depressed. He believed my lie, but he gave me his trust on a lie. That made me feel bad. "Thank you, Captain Dyne."

"Vyse, Aika. Take them topside and show them around the village." Dyne said.

"That's more like it!" Aika said.

----

-- Yes, this is my first Fanfic, and yes it sucks.

Dylan gets weapons later. For now, he has killer magic skills.

----


	4. Not a chapter

Note

Yeah, this isn't a chapter. I refuse to post the next chapter (where things get REALLY fun to do) until I get two new reviewers.

So, REVIEW DAMN IT!

If flames are welcome, as I will use them in Dylan's Pyri Spells.

---

Later.


	5. The REAL Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: TOO MANY QUESTIONS!

This is where Dylan begins to think a bit more and thinks about the future.

Oh, and thank you new reviewers! You make me happy!

Oh, and this is where he gets kidnapped by the Empire. I have plans for that part...evil smile That's when things get fun.

---

I walked up on the top side of the island and breathed a heavy breath inward. It had been a while since I was outside, and I needed some fresh air. Aika went home to "freshen up", and Vyse went to show Fina off, so I was left on my own. On an island I had only seen in a Video Game. Great...Luckily it was already pretty late when we got there, so I wouldn't have long to wait. I found a closed Treasure Chest in the garden, opened it, and found three Sacri Crystals, which I pocketed, then got chased out by a crazy old bat with a broom because I stepped on a giant turnip.

Then, I saw Vyse peeking in on Aika, which was HILARIOUS. Heh...Vyse, just because it's brightly colored, dosen't mean you have to look in at what it's covering.

Last, I went to the giant ladder...Which was STILL the biggest ladder I had ever seen! I climbed up it (And probably lost 5 pounds doing so), and when I got to the top, I fell on the ground, tired as hell. Now, already, it was sunset. Weird...

I started thinking about things. Like the future, now that I was stuck in one of my favorite Video Game worlds. What would be changed now that I was in the game? Was the world of Arcadia actually an alternate universe, which I got sucked into by that portal? And was that really Cupil that got me into this mess? Why did I have blonde hair when I was younger? (A/N: Random Fact, but Important!) Why am I thinking about that now? Why don't I remember my dad? Should I go with Vyse and Aika tomorrow, or stay behind and get kidnapped by the Empire? Why was I here in the first place?

The last two questions were the ones that bothered me the most. If I get kidnapped by the Empire, maybe they can answer the second Question for me...but I would be treated like crap.

If I go along with Vyse and Aika, then I'll have to fight a golem thingy. Then come back, find the island trashed, then get knocked out of the sky by the giant whale, then go do all that crap with Drachma, then rescue Fina. Both have their upsides and downsides, so I'll decide tomorrow.

Speaking of Fina, here comes Vyse, Aika, and Fina.

"Hey."

"Hm? We wondered where you were Dylan."

"Well, I would have come back down, but I'm so tired I can't move my legs. Why the hell did that ladder have to be so big!"

"Heheheh...Get more exersize." Vyse laughed, only to have his coat caught on fire by a well placed Pyri spell.

"That'll teach you not to laugh at me." I smiled evilly, laughing at Vyse ran around with his coat on fire. Aika was rolling with laughter, and Fina was chuckling.

After a couple seconds, I cast Wevli and put it out. Vyse gave me an angry glare, and said that whoever gave me the ability to use magic needs to die. Painfully.

"Sorry, I just don't like being laughed at." It's true, I really don't.

Then the Moonstone fell onto Shrine Island. We all remember this part of the game, and Dylan really didn't say anything, so let's just skip to after dinner at Vyse's house, shall we? (A/N: I had a nice section on this part, but it got deleted, and I don't wanna type it out again. IT TOOK TOO LONG! Maybe if I get 15 reviews I'll fix it.HINT HINT)

----

"Aah...That was great!"

Vyse's Mother smiled, taking pride in her cooking. "Thank you. I've been told it was good before..."

That WAS a good dinner...

Anyway, after Dinner, it was about 10:00, and almost everyone was asleep. Except for me. I was outside, leaning against the giant ladder, thinking. Again.

I had already decided that I would let myself be kidnapped by the Empire, as I needed to ask them some questions. But there was something else bothering me, again. Why does Arcadia seem so familiar? (A/N: Cue Theme Music! Check my profile for this info.) I mean, I had beaten the game twice, but this world...felt like home. I don't know why, it just felt like a second home.

Also, I felt like I had some connection to Fina. I don't know what it was, but I felt like we had something in common...

Back then, I had known nothing about my true heritage. Nothing about the secrets my family had kept from me. Nothing about Arcadia and myself...If I had known, me being in Arcadia would have made perfect sense. Sadly, I didn't figure out for a while...A long while.

What would I mess up by being here, and why WAS I here? What's this odd connection? Why am I asking so many questions? How annoying is this?

'Meh...Might as well sleep out under the stars...Because I can't move.'

Then, I fell asleep...

---

Mistra looked down upon the kid, the kid who didn't even know his true origins. He thought he was just a normal kid from Earth, but how wrong he was...

In truth, she liked the kid. She didn't want to have to kill him. But her leader's orders were not to be ignored...That's for sure.

When she drew her dagger and prepared to slit his throat, her hand started burning like hell. As she took it away from him, her hand stopped burning. 'What the...'

The boy was muttering magic in his sleep, like Pyri. His skill in magic surpasses even the leaders! He's strong, and not to be taken lightly.

As she tried to stab him through the heart, she got an electric shock through her body, making her drop the dagger. Gah...That was powerful...Almost like a level 4 Lightning Spell...

"Hell with this, let's see if Demos can do it better." She warped out, not even noticing that Dylan was actually awake.

---

I wanted to scream 'WHAT THE HELL?' but I didn't. I just kept quiet and muttered magic so the lady who tried to stab me wouldn't be able to...well...stab me.

I didn't though. I just faked sleep and muttering magic. Simple as that. Thank god for my ability to lie and trick people so easy, or I'd be screwed.

Why ARE people trying to kill me anyway? I've only been here for 1 friggin day and people are trying to KILL me! ARGH! Ugh...So annoying. Well, I can't sleep after that...

Needless to say I fell asleep 5 Minutes later, after more meaningless questions about why I was here.

---

"Dylan...Dylan...Wake up..."

I groaned and woke up, seeing Fina above me.

"Ugh...What time is it?"

"Almost noon. You've been asleep for a while. In the middle of town. Vyse and Aika have already left."

"Almost noon? Great..." I got up then, and remembered something. This is about the time when the Empire attacks! CRAP!

As if on cue, I felt the island start shaking from being shot at.

"Oh crud muffins..." An exploson occured near me, and I blacked out.

---

Okay, I lied, no Valuan fighting yet. Next chapter WILL come faster though, maybe even tomorrow fast. Dylan sets Teodora's hair on fire!

Oh, and if anyone has a game script, I'd appreciate it if you'd send it to me. It's rather hard to remember all this stuff from the game.

---


	6. Princess Elwyn

Hey, it's Chapter 5, my loyal readers. This is a fun part.

It introduces one of the...changes...I've made. Including a new party member...

And I feel loved. Thank you, reviewers. Heck, even the author of one of my favorite Self-Inserts Reviewed! Just for that, I'll update quicker. (You know who you are.)

---

I woke up on a bed in a cell. Obviously I had been kidnapped by the Empire...Yay. Meh, these cells weren't too bad...Except no blanket! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I like my blankets. What can I say?

Well, anyway, the cell consisted of a toilet, a bed, cell doors, and a window. All of it except the pillow were made of metal...Uncomfortable metal. Yay.

Well, then I decided to look out the window. It was nighttime now, and I was still on the airship, flying towards Valua. My arm REALLY hurt...It must have got caught in the explosion. Damn it. Luckily, it was my left arm, so I could still cast magic. I wonder if I could cast Sacri and heal it...

"Moons, give me strength! Sacri!" The pain in my arm was immediately lifted, so I could tell that it was fine now...

I could get to like that spell. Anyway, cells are really, REALLY boring, so I decided to "play" with my magic.

"Hm...Hey Mr. Valuan Soldier Guard?"

"What is it, prisoner?"

"Moons give me strength! Electri!"

The guard, who was wearing metal armor, got electrocuted. It was funny, until I realized that I probably killed him.

"Um...oh crap." I prayed that I could use silver magic, because I felt bad randomly electrocuting that guy. He was just a soldier doing his job, you know?

"...Moons give me strength! Risan!" Luckily, I COULD use Silver Magic. He was revived, and looked a bit shocked.

"Ah.." Then he ran away.

I went back to laying on my bed, until 10 Minutes later, when another random guard came and got me. He took me out of my cell, through a couple of halls, and through a big door, where stood Galcian himself, staring out the window.

---

In the game, he was tall and buff, but in reality, he was HUGE. His muscles were massive, he was about 7 feet tall, he looked to be about 45, and had a "don't mess with me" air around him. He seemed strong...but not stupid, by ANY means.

The guard pushed me beside him, my hands handcuffed to prevent any magic casting. Then, he told the guard to leave.

"So, boy from Earth, what brings you to Arcadia?" My eyes opened wide. Galcian KNEW I was from Earth!

"I don't know, I was hoping that you could tell me." Then it was my turn to ask a question. "Why does Valua want me, anyway? I'm not special, I'm just from Earth. Big deal."

Galcian still looked out the window. "You know what's going to happen to Valua in the future, correct? And you know who's going to be the one who summons the Rains?"

I looked at him in shock. He shouldn't know that! "How do you-"

"We have our ways. Valua wants you for a very different reason than I do...You see, Valua wants you because you are their key to Earth...and the Nuclear Weapons from Earth. I want you because you know how to change my fate. The fate of dying at the hands of the Blue Rouges."

"Grr...I know how, but I won't tell you! I refuse to help change your fate, you evil son of a bitch!"

"I expected you to say that. You WILL join me later though...I will make sure of it. Guards, take him back to his cell!"

The guard then came in and took me back to my cell. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, so I'll just skip to the palace.

---

I was walked into the throne room...a giant, tacky, room. On the throne, was sitting old hag Teodora. Something else that I noticed though, there was Enrique, AND another girl behind Teodora. She looked to be about my age, and was beautiful...She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was..well...very, very hot. She had on an Emerald Green dress.

"Welcome, Earth boy. I am Empress Teodora, and these are my children Prince Enrique, and Princess Elwyn."

Hm...There wasn't a Princess in the game...I wonder why there is now?

"My name isn't Earth Boy. It's Dylan."

Teodora just ignored me. "Now...you will show us how to get to Earth."

"Heh...Yeah right, haggy. I don't even know how myself."

Teodora was pissed. "I AM AN EMPRESS! YOU MAY NOT CALL ME HAGGY!"

I stalled for a bit more time, as I had found the handcuff key a while back (when I electrocuted the guard), and was trying to unlock the cuffs. "Heh...Whatever, Hag of the Year." I almost had them unlocked...

"GRRR...KILL HIM! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Hey, she must be related to the Wonderland Queen!

Got it! "Hey Hagodora!" I showed her that my hands were free. "Taste PYRES!" I cast a Pyres (A/N: New Spell! YAY!) spell...on her hair. She screamed and ran around like an idiot. Enrique tried (TRIED) to help her, while Elwyn tried not to laugh.

"Later, all! See ya!" Then I made my great escape...until the entrance to the Castle, where, I remembered, lead into a drop to nothingness. Crap, how am I gonna escape!

I ran to the farthest point you could walk to, then stopped so I didn't fall off and die. Valuan soldiers trapped me there. Crap...I was DOOMED!

---

--Elwyn's POV--

Heh...That boy's cool. Wait...I want him to escape! He can't escape without an Airship though...

"I'm going to go after him, mother!"

Teodora, with scorched hair, nodded, and I was off. I ran to where the boy was cornered by our troops.

I need him to escape...Mother, please forgive me.

---

--Dylan's POV--

I waited for my death, but instead, heard soldiers screaming and falling. When I opened my eyes, I saw Princess Elwyn standing there with a staff, on top of a bunch of defeated soldiers.

"Wha-"

"No time to explain! I need you to escape!

"Why-"

Elwyn pulled out a remote, and a moderate sized, metal, airship appeared. It had a green Harpoon Cannon on the front,

"I'll help you escape, but on one condition. I want to come with you."

"Okay, but why?"

"Many reasons, the biggest two being that Empress Teodora is not my real mother, so I want to find my real family, and the other is that I want to adventure like you. Life is boring as a princess."

"Um...okay. As long as I get to drive the airship, you can come along."

"Done and done!"

From then on, I had a new ally. The Princess of Valua, Elwyn.

---

Yes, there are going to be a lot of changes.

Oh, and I'm holding a contest for the other new party member. If you think you can make a good one, post it in your review, and I'll see which one I like best. That one will join in Ixa'Taka.

Next Chapter: Dylan can drive! Who knew!

---Later.


	7. Non ChapterAgain!

Yet another "Not a Chapter". This is regarding the Character Contest.

Now, there are a few Specifics for this character, but not too many...

1. Has to be from Earth. The way he/she got there dosen't matter.

2. Has to have some connection to Arcadia (Ancestors and stuff.)

3. Has to be Human.

That's all. Here's a character sheet.

**Name:** ...The name.

**Class:** You probably already know what this is.

**Weapon: **What weapon type do they weild?

**Age: **Their age. Duh.

**Theme Song:** Not Required, but a nice touch.

**Friends:** What characters the character is or isn't friends with.

**Enemies:** Enemies of the character.

**Likes:** What they like.

**Dislikes:** What they dislike.

**Stats: **

**Strength: **How strong physically are they?

**Defense: **How good can they take a hit?

**Speed: **How fast are they?

**Magic: **How good or bad are they in Magic?

**Magic Defense: **Can they take hits from magic well?

**S. Moves:**

The best part. What S. Moves they have.

**Personality:** Their personality. Duh again.

**Looks:** What they look like, and what clothes do they start out in?

**Bio:** What is their past/tie to Arcadia?

Send your character to If I like more than 1, then I may put more than 1 in. So, pray that I like it.


	8. Gregorio Battle 1

Here's chapter 6, people. This is a fun one, 'cause Dylan gets to drive an Airship.

Oh, and yes, there WAS a bigger reason that Elwyn wanted Dylan to escape other than "He's funny and cool". I sort of rushed the last chapter. This one though, is not rushed.

---

I ran in the Airship with Elwyn, and saw something I did not expect.

"Uh...Elwyn? Why does the ship have a gas and a brake petal?" It looked a lot like a car...

"Hm? Oh, mine was custom made so it would be easier to operate. Why?"

"It's just...these controls are JUST like ones from cars on Earth! Hell, you even have the Emergency Brake! And cup-holder!"

"Huh? What's a car?"

"Nevermind..." The good thing was that this was EASIER to control than a car. There were a few differences between this and a car though, like the cannons, and the altitude adjuster. I had experience driving a car, and I even drove a boat when I was 11, so this wasn't too hard. Actually, I was a good Airship Pilot, if I do say so myself.

Then I decided to ask Elwyn, once we in the air, a random question. "Hey Elwyn, does this thing have a name yet?"

Elwyn shook her head. "No, I just got it two days ago, so I never got to...Hey, why don't you name it?"

"Really! Cool...I think I'll name it..." I looked at the outside of the ship and noticed it was mostly black, except for the Harpoon.

"The _Raven_." Then I remembered we weren't out of Valua yet. Crap...We still have to get past the gate!

"Hm...the gate isn't closing yet. They must not have escaped yet..." That was actually a REALLY good thing, because we could escape no problem. And we were almost out too, but then...

"Halt! Release the Princess and her ship at once, and we will let you live!" I saw another ship beside us. Great...I get my first Ship Battle. But...oh no. It wasn't just any average ship...It was Gregorio's Ship, the _Auriga. _OH. FUCK. NO. Not THIS early!

"I'm sorry, sir, but she wants to come. It's not my duty to stop her." (A/N: They were speaking through an telecom unit thingy.) I was still worried. I was pitted against GREGORIO'S SHIP! ALREADY!

"The Empress said to use force if I must...But I do not wish to harm the Princess. Please, just give her up."

Elwyn then decided to talk. "Sorry Uncle Gregorio...But this is something I have to do. I need to go exploring. I want to do this."

Gregorio sighed. "Princess...I am sorry, but the Empress said I must bring you back. I will not use full force, but I will fight you."

(A/N: Cue "Airship Boss" Music! (I think it's called Bombardment 2.))

I wondered why they hadn't tried to close the gates on me yet, but that was the least of my worries. Gregorio's ship had a GIANT spikey thing he could ram me with, and if he did, then we would be screwed.

Hm...now how did we avoid the spike ram in the game? Oh, right! Quika!

Now, we began the battle. I flew downwards a bit, and let up on the gas so I could fly behind him, therefore getting into position for the Harpoon Cannon. Gregorio. however, is smarter than that, so he turned and got behind me from that position. He was speeding up for his Hull Ram...Crap! I don't know Quika yet!

"Elwyn, do you know Quika?"

"Yeah."

"USE IT!"

Elwyn used Quika, and I managed to speed up enough to avoid Gregorio's Ram. I was then positioned behind him, and I thanked God, and Elwyn.

"Now, I've always wanted to do this...HARPOON CANNON, FIRE!"

The cannon fired, but, oddly enough it didn't hit the ship. Just my luck. But the good news is, it DID get close enough to knock the big spikey wall off.

"What! You knocked off my wall! That's a smart move, and one that no one has ever done before. You must be an experienced Airship Pilot, boy from Earth."

"Err...Yeah, let's go with that..." I couldn't believe I MISSED my Harpoon Cannon Shot! ARGH! Worst. Luck. EVER.

Then, I realized that we only had two people on board, so we'd only be able to fire one cannon at a time. Damn. Then, the battle continued.

"Elwyn, I'm gonna go fly the ship beside his. Go down to where the cannons are, and fire when you see that I'm close enough to hit him."

Elwyn nodded, and went down there. I flew up beside Gregorio, and he fired a cannon at us. It exploded the bottom of the ship a bit, but nothing too bad. Then Elwyn fired our cannons. We hit Gregorio's Ship near the head of it. Nice.

"Gah...You are good, young one."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, old man."

The battle continued, again. This time, however, Gregorio was playing a bit on the defensive side. He kept moving away from me...and doing evasive manuvers. I think that he had finally decided that he'd have to use full strength to win. Crap...

"Elwyn! Do you know Sacri and Increm?"

"Yeah."

"Now would be a good time for them."

And she did. Now the ship was fixed, and our cannons would do more damage. Sweet. We'd need that damage if Gregorio had actually decided to use full force. I went up beside the _Auriga _and let Elwyn fire more cannons at it. The Explosions were bigger now, therefore causing more damage. But Gregorio started to fire on us...We must have made a mistake somewhere, or he would still be on the defensive side.

"Gah...Wait, I know what to do! Elwyn, use Quika again! I have a plan!" It was risky, but it was the only way to win this. Once Elwyn used Quika, I turned around and stopped, facing Gregorio's Ship.

"Dylan, WHAT are you doing! This can get us KILLED!"

"Relax...I know what I'm doing." As Gregorio's Ship drew closer, and closer, I still waited...Until he was REALLY close, then I went under his ship, fired a Torpedo, blowing a bit of the bottom of Gregorio's ship up, and got right behind him.

"This time, I won't miss. HARPOON CANNON, FIRE!" And for once, I didn't miss. I sent Gregorio's Ship down in flames. Then I sent a message to him as I flew out of Valua.

"I hope we can have a rematch someday, Gregorio."

Then, I was off, flying out of Valuan Airspace.

----

Elwyn was in shock. "We...beat Gregorio! And this is your first time flying an Airship!"

"Yep."

"My god...That's great! Dylan, you must have some Arcadian Blood to fly an Airship that well."

"Heh, yeah right. Both my parents were from Earth." (A/N: Hmm...Now were they, Dylan?)

"Oh...Well, you're a good pilot all the same." I smiled at the compliment, and flew us to Sailor's Island.

---

That's Chapter 6, people. The winners of the Character Contest are...Kindom Rider 92, and...Eternum123. I liked both your characters.

One will join in Ixa'Taka, the other...Somewhere else. You'll see. I have plans...MWUAHAHAHAHA!

---


	9. Beam Sword! Yay!

Yep, it's Chapter 7. I'm trying to update a lot because school starts soon. When it does, you can only expect 1 update per week...Sorry.

Oh, and here's where Dylan gets his First Weapon...Yay!

Oh, and remember, refer to Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer. All I own is Dylan, Elwyn, Mistra, and Demos. Oh, and Dylan's (First) Ship, The _Raven. _

---

I walked out onto Sailor's Island, and took a deep breath. It was nice to be out of Valua, and back in a place with fresh air. I decided to go shopping, but remembered that I didn't have any money.

"Hey Elwyn, do you have any money?"

Elwyn nodded. "I only brought about 2000 Gold. I was kinda rushed...And didn't have time to bring things."

"That's more than enough. Come on, we need to buy you some clothes, and me a weapon."

"What's wrong with the way I look!"

I sighed. "Nothing, Elwyn. Nothing is wrong with it. I just think that we should change your clothes so people don't guess who you are. Your clothes look kinda...well...royal."

Elwyn finally gave in. "Yeah, you're right...And I DO want to get rid of the Princess look."

We walked over to the Weapon/Armor store. I bought Elwyn a Mystic Dress, and when she went to try it on, I looked at his wares a bit more. I then saw a Sword Handle with old letters on it.

"Hey, what's this?"

"Meh, I dunno. I found it one day and decided to sell it. Real cheap, 100 Gald!"

The lettering looked a bit like english now, and they said "to use this sword, focus your Mana into it." I tried focusing my Mana into it, and did so. Now a rather long, silver beam came out of it, and shaped itself into a beam-sword.

"You have a deal!" I put the 100 Gold on the counter, and waited for Elwyn to come out. When she did, she looked HOT.

"So..What do you think?"

I bit back the urge to scream "FLIPPING HOT!" and just said "You look very, VERY good, Elwyn."

She blushed a bit, and tied her hair into a ponytail. Now she didn't look like royalty at all. She just looked hot, which I have mentioned 3 times.

"Heheh...Thank you..."

Then she payed the shopkeeper, and we walked out.

"So...Now what should we do?" Elwyn asked this.

"Hm...Let's go talk to the guy rolling on the ground."

And so we went up to that guy rolling on the ground, and listened to what he said.

"By the moons, it's incredible! Not one, but TWO ships escaped from Valua today! One of which was piloted by a 14 year old who kidnapped the Princess, and set Empress Teodora's Hair on fire! It's the end of the world!" Elwyn and I looked at each other and smiled. Then we walked away, and went to Polly's Bar/Diner/Thing and got some food.

"So, Dylan, what should we do now?"

"Hm...I don't know, but I have an idea. You heard about the other ship that escaped Valua?"

"Yeah..."

"Those were my friends. We should wait here for them. If I'm right, they'll stop here before they go on to Maramba. They'll be on a ship called the _Little Jack."_

Polly came over to us when she heard about Drachma's Ship. "You know those kids that came here?"

"Yeah, they were my friends. I escaped Valua before they did though."

Polly smiled. "So, they managed to escape Valua?" I nodded. "That's good...I was hoping they would." Then she went back to tending the bar. I payed and Elwyn and I left.

"Let's see...I don't think they'll be here until tomorrow. So, what do you want to do till then?"

"How about we go to the Inn? We had a long day, after all. And I want to rest."

"Okay."

We went and got a room. I fell asleep instantly, but Elwyn didn't...

---

--Elwyn's POV---

Wow...I'm finally out of the palace...It's nice. And the one who got me out just happens to be one of us...My luck has been good lately.

Something odd though...He seems to be so carefree, yet he has an inner darkness so large...What happened to give him that mix of Darkness and Light? It's weird.

Also, while he thinks he's normal and from Earth, I can sense an Arcadian-Like blood in him. But it's not exactly normal Arcadian...It almost resembles that of a Silvite...

Finally, he's got ANOTHER blood type in him. Not Arcadian or Earth, but...it almost seems...Angelic...Hm...The boy of mixed blood seems like a good title for him. (A/N: If anyone figures out what game Dylan's going into after I'm done the three parts to this, you get a cookie (And/or cameo role next chapter) The game is one of my favorites...)

Hm...I'll have to focus on it in the morning. For now, I'll sleep...

---

And that's chapter 7. Yeah, this one sucked. I kinda rushed it. Next chapter will be better.

I promise.

----


	10. Boring Plot Advancement!

Okay, I'm going to do something new. Respond to some of my reviewers!

**Kindom Rider92**: While I do like KH, that's not it. And I have plans for when your character is introduced...

**Venus Tenshi**: Right on both accounts.

**Eternum123: **You're right too.

Just so you all know, Dylan's biggest flaw is that he has ADHD. So, I'm giving him a funny ability later...

I'm gonna rename the fanfic. It'll be better than the current title.

The cameo roles are next chapter. Cookies are today. (Cookies start raining down from the sky)

Finally, this Chapter was hard to do. I don't know why, it just was. That's why it took so long.

---

"Dylan...Wake up..."

I mumbled a bit. "I don't wanna go to school today mom...I wanna stay home and play Tales of Symphonia..."

"Dylan, WAKE UP!"

I shot up.

"Ugh...What is it? I was having a nice dream about cookies raining from the sky."

"Um...Did your friends happen to be riding a ship with a Harpoon Cannon on it? And a Mechanical Armed man as captain?"

"Yeah..."

"They already left."

I stayed silent for a minute, then screamed "WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was them!"

I sighed. "It's okay...I know where they are headed anyway. But a question though. How long have I been asleep?"

"Um...Heheh...It's actually 1:00 A.M now. You've been asleep for a day. I had to pay the innkeeper for an extra night."

I was shocked. Again. "Elwyn, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! I NEVER sleep this late."

"Well, you looked so cute sleeping there...That, and the fact that you WOULDN'T wake up. I even hit you on the back of the head with my staff..."

"Ugh..That explains the pain...Wait...If it's night time now...CRAP! They've already met Belleza disguised as Bellena!"

"Um...You know this, how?"

"I'll explain some other time. How long would it take us to fly to the Temple of Pyrnn from right now?"

"...About 7 hours."

"THAT LONG! I thought it only took about 5 minutes!"

"...What drugs are you ON, man! It's about 3 hours from here to the Asteroid belt thing, 1 hour to get through it, and 3 more hours to the Temple of Pyrnn."

I was pissed. It didn't take that long in the game...damn world map changes. They are EVIL, I say, EVIL! I will KILL Cupil the next time I see him. Damn little morph, getting me into this mess. And that, was what was going through my mind at that moment.

"Grr...We have to go, now!"

"Dylan, it's 1 AM! We should wait until tomorrow."

When I first came, I had feared the Gigas. A lot. I decided that I would do everything in my power to stop their revival each time, and make sure they didn't get revived, because I DID NOT want to fight those massive beasts. At all.

"No. We have to go NOW. If Vyse goes and gets the Red Moon Crystal, then he'll give it to Belleza, thinking that there's no harm in it, and she'll summon Recumen, the Red Gigas! DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT THAT THING!"

"...Good point." I ran out the door, ignoring the sleeping Innkeeper, and went to our ship, noticing some new cannons. They looked awesome.

"When did we get these?"

"Oh, while you were asleep, I went shopping. We are now badass."

"Heh...Thanks Elwyn. You're the best. Even if you failed to wake me up."

We then started flying to the Temple. Apparently I inherited my mom's speed driving, because I got us there in 6 hours instead of 7. But apparently they had waken up a bit early...

"Damn it! We were too late!"

We were too late, because the Little Jack was fighting Recumen. Now, you know how big Recumen looked in the game? In reality, he's 7 times that. He's MASSIVE.

"Well, they seem to be having trouble. Dramatic entrance time!"

Then I flew the ship towards Recumen.

Elwyn, while we were flying towards it, was in awe. "That's...the Red Gigas!"

"Yeah...That's the Red Gigas, Recumen."

"It's huge!"

"That's why I didn't want to fight it! But apparently now, we have no choice!"

It was about to fire it's Red Ray. Apparently Vyse didn't figure the trick out yet...

"Elwyn, fire the new cannons! NOW!"

She did so, and knocked Recumen off balance. It narrowly missed our ship, but didn't hit it, luckily. Vyse sent us a transmisson.

"Whoever you are, thanks!"

"Heh, no problem."

I flew up beside the _Little Jack_ and waved. Vyse was rather suprised about something...

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Oh come on, I don't die that easy. Now, to beat Recumen, I'll hold it off, you go after Belleza. Beat her, and she'll stop the Gigas."

"Okay...but how do you know all this?"

"I'll explain later, when our lives aren't in danger. Now go, damn it, GO!"

Vyse flew off to do battle with Belleza, while I distracted the Gigas.

"Elwyn, when it's about to fire it's Red Ray, use our new cannons! Other than that, don't fire! It's invincible with this ship!"

And that's all that happened, basically, so let's skip to after this, shall we?

---

"So...Who's the kid?" Belleza, Vyse, and I decided to have a "talk" after the Gigas incident.

"Heh..I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you."

"Wait...the same one that kidnapped the Princess, escaped Valua, AND beat Gregorio on his way out!"

"Yep, that's me. Oh, and she came of her own free will." I said, pointing to Elwyn. "She's a great ally."

"Wait a second...I heard that someone had escaped right before I did, but it was YOU!"

"Yeah. You have been topped by a 14 year old who had never flown an airship before. Congrats."

Vyse was not happy with being topped by a 14 year old, but kept it to himself. After all, I did have a nasty habit of setting things that piss me off on fire...

Then Belleza spoke up. "So, where are you headed next?"

"Across the South Ocean, to Ixa'Taka."

"In that ship, you'll never make it."

Drachma went over to Belleza's ship and took the engine. "That's why we're takin' your engine."

"But...how will I get back?" She was about ready to cry...

"It's like you said, Belleza. 'Only those who have walked across the desert truly know it's size.'" Vyse smiled at his own comment. So did I, as this was one of my favorite lines in the game.

"I never thought I'd actually figure out it's size..." Then, she started walking.

"So, Dylan, how DID you escape Valua? We looked everywhere for you, but we couldn't find you."

"Heh...well, let's just put it this way. Fire is fun to use on old hag Empresses Hair."

---

And there's the suckiest chapter I have done yet. It was REALLY not fun to do...

Next Chapter: Never give Dylan sugar...EVER.

---


	11. Second Shortest Chapter Yet!

I have discovered how I will do the cameos! (Sort of..) You all will be a bounty fight!

Worth 10,000 Gold!

With a name I haven't decided yet!

And I'm going to keep pushing it back!

Oh, responses time!

**Kindom Rider92: **Hm. You know, that's a good idea. I may do that...Except I'd have to bring Elwyn along too. 'Cause she's that cool.

**Venus Tenshi: **Heheh...Thanks. I try.

**Eternum123: **Sorry, but yours dosen't come in till a bit later...Kindom Rider's HAS to come in at Ixa'Taka. You'll see why...

Next chapter may or may not have the Demos and Mistra Fight 1. It depends on if I get any new reviewers. So...REVIEW! ...OR ELSE.

---

Later that day, we went to the Inn, and rented a room. Then we talked a bit.

"So, Dylan, explain something. How did you know where we were gonna be? I mean, it wouldn't be the first place you'd look..." Vyse wanted answers, and apparently I had to give them...Something that wouldn't be easy to explain.

"Er...Well..You're gonna think I'm crazy..."

Vyse smirked. "And we don't already?"

I gave him an evil glare, then a Pyri spell on his shirt. Again.

"...STOP DOING THAT!"

"Then stop making fun of me, damn it! Anyway, before I was interrupted, I was going to say that I lied about my amnesia, and am really from a distant planet called Earth. I know where you're going, and I know what you're trying to do. I want to help."

Fina's eyes opened wide, in shock. "Earth! You're from Earth!"

"Um...yeah..." I was currently wondering how the HELL Fina knew about Earth.

"Earth...It's the opposite of Arcadia, right? You have tons of land, and don't have airships. You have one moon only. Your oceans are made of water, not air. Magic is nonexistant though."

"Right...but how do you know that? I didn't think anyone in Arcadia would even know about Earth."

"It's an old story the Elders used to tell us. They told of a land once filled with beauty, but is now overcrowded, and has nothing really undiscovered."

"Yep, that's Earth."

Aika spoke up. "But that dosen't answer Vyse's question! How did you know where we were going?"

"Um...Heh...You're not going to believe this..." Then I explained that they were a game on Earth. They didn't take it very well...At all.

"A...A GAME!" Aika was about ready to cry...

"Er...Yeah...Your struggle against the Empire, the hunt for the moon crystals...Yeah, all of it. It seems a bit different though, in real life...For instance, Elwyn and I weren't here."

I couldn't tell who said this, but I assumed it was Vyse. "B-but...A GAME!"

"...Quickly, Elwyn, let us make an escape!" I grabbed Elwyn's hand and ran out the door.

"...They took it bad, didn't they?" Elwyn wasn't sure if she wanted to feel to feel sorry for them, or laugh at their pain. She's rather mean sometimes, just so you know.

"Actually, they took it better than I thought they would. I thought the world would fall into a black hole and we'd all die."

She looked at me like I was insane. "...I'm not even gonna ask where you got that idea."

"Please don't."

"So...while we're waiting for them to stop acting stupid and crazy, can we get something to drink? I'm REALLY thirsty."

"Alright." Then we went to get something to drink, not knowing that someone was watching us...

---

A man in a gold cloak floated above the buildings in Maramba, watching Dylan and Elwyn walk to somewhere that has drinks.

'Hm...It seems neither Demos or Mistra have eliminated him yet. Pathetic fools...They still have 4 days left to do it, and if Demos fails, I'll send him back to where he came from. Mistra on the other hand, she isn't disposable. She is vital to my plan. But, if those two fail, I may have to send in Ratha...She never failed me. Hm...Maybe it's time to bring in another person from Earth though...'

Another person appeared next to this one, ths one in silver. It's voice tells us it's female.

"My lord, do you need me for something?"

"Yes...Iris, bring in another Earth child. We need another. DON'T mess up this time though, or you will be punished."

"Yes, my lord." Iris dissapeared.

"...The boy must die, no matter what. He can not remain alive."

----

Yes, this chapter was REALLY short. And it sucked. Sorry, but I've got a MASSIVE case of writers block.

Like I said, I'm REALLY sorry. Maybe when school comes back in I'll have more inspiration...Maybe. Oh, and I lied.Next chapter Dylan AND Elwyn get sugar. Not a good experience...

---


	12. Sugar rushes and FE Ripoffs

New chapter, people. Yayness.

I'm a bit tired, so I'll respond to your reviews some other day. PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL IS DIFFICULT!

Sorry about the long time with no updates...As I said PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL IS REALLY DIFFICULT!

Except one. This one was too long NOT to respond to.

**DarklightZERO: **YAY! NEW REVIEWER!...Ahem. Anyway, the reason for the lack of SoA Self Inserts is because they are rather difficult to do. (The S.moves are difficult to explain how it's possible to do them) Anyway, I know about Mary Sues/Gary Stu's. Dylan will not be one of them. The beam saber thing will NOT be like a Lightsaber. In fact, I'm adding an interesting feature to it, Which you'll see whenever Dylan first fights with it (This chapter). Vyse will not become a complete asshole. At one point, actually, Dylan will, and he'll...well...I'm not gonna spoil it. I just like the Pyri thing. DO NOT QUESTION MY WILL!

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, I don't own Fire Emblem or Skies of Arcadia, I only own Dylan, Elwyn, and the Silver Fangs.

Okay, that's enough ranting, to the story!

---

"Finally!" Yes, Elwyn and I had found a place where we could get a drink. It was a bar-ish place, but it didn't seem like Arcadia had a legal age to be in a bar, so we were fine. Elwyn ordered Tea, and I ordered water. There was a vat of sugar on the table, and Elwyn poured half of it in her drink.

"Geez, Elwyn, want some Tea with that Sugar?" I said, rather shocked that anyone could stand that much sugar.

"Heheh...Watch this." She drank some of it, her eye twitched, and she blasted out the door at about 20 miles per hour.

"Damn...THAT's a sugar rush...WAIT A SECOND! SHE'S THE ONE WITH THE MONEY!" I ran out behind her, leaving the owner of the bar in shock.

"...Wait, THEY DIDN'T PAY THEIR BILL!" The owner silently vowed to kill them when he got the chance.

---

I chased after her. Elwyn in a sugar rush is FAST. I mean, REALLY fast. After about 20 minutes though, I got pissed.

"Grr...SCREW IT!" And with that, I walked off, went into a store, sold a Sacri Crystal and got 50 Gold, and bought some candy called "Fairy Sticks", which were basically Pixie Sticks, but with magical properties. When I bought them and ate some of the powdered sugar, I didn't know that just one would have given me an equal sugar rush to Elwyn. I ate 2 of them, and it gave me a double sugar rush.

"Wheeee!Ilikesugar!Alot!"

The shopkeeper blinked, and looked at me like I was insane. "Oh no...You downed more than one..."

Then, Mr. Shopkeeper pushed me out and closed the door, and put 'Closed until I stop crying like a baby and screaming for mommy.' on it.

"Stupidcowardlyshopguy!TimetofindElwyn!" With that, I ran across town and tried to find Elwyn. When I did, I saw that she had hijacked a Dhabu, and fed it a Fairy Stick. (Where she had got it, I'll never know.) Now Elwyn was riding a Dhabu that's running at 45 Miles per hour. I also saw that she was heading right towards me!

"Oh crap." I was then knocked into a wall by a rampaging Dhabu. Hard.

_'I swear, I am going to MURDER Elwyn!' _I thought, imagining murderous things...Back then, I didn't know how to handle Elwyn in a sugar rush. Luckily, now I do.

"Ugh...I didn't think it was possible, but I think I just got knocked out of a sugar rush..." I tried to then get up, but my head REALLY hurt.

"OW! Grr...Sacri!" I healed myself, got up, and looked around. Elwyn was causing chaos, and I suddenly felt like I didn't feel like chasing her.

"Screw it, I'm going to go train. I need to find out how this beam saber really works." I walked out the gates, on to my airship, and flew around a bit. I saw a bird enemy fly on to the deck, then I set the ship to Auto-Pilot, and walked out on deck.

I took my beam saber out of my pocket, gave it some of my Mana, and saw the beam appear. Then, I slashed at the bird enemy.

It had no visible effect.

"WHAT THE FU-!" I then got pecked at by the bird. I never DID like birds, and this event didn't help me like them anymore...

"I got ripped off! GOD DAMN BEAM SABER!" I slashed down in anger, and a silver beam shot out. It missed the bird, but hit a bird monster that was rising up behind it.

"...Okay, maybe I didn't." I slashed sideways, and actually hit the bird with this beam. It was damaged, but not dead. I killed it off with a Crystali spell.

I looked at the beam saber, and read more of the writing on it. "This blade depends on your skill in magic. It only solidifies when you know Eternes. Before that, it will shoot Silver Element beams at your foes from a distance." I wondered why random writing appeared every time I looked at it, but anyway...

"Hm...Okay, so next I need to learn Eternes. Can't be that har-" I was cut off mid sentence when I felt cold steel on my neck.

----

Sorry, I'm gonna leave you with a short chapter...NOT!

----

"Do you know who I am, Dylan?"

I gulped. "Someone NOT trying to kill me?"

"A swing and a miss!"

I then smirked, and remembered a webcomic I had read. Time for witty response number 44! "A baseball umpire?"

."...Haha. Very funny."

"I thought it was..."

The person behind me sighed, and took his sword off of my neck. "...I am Demos, one of the Silver Fangs."

"...Are you anything like the Black Fang from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken?"

"No."

I turned around, and saw Demos, in a black cloak, weilding a black version of Ramirez's sword. It was a bit bigger though, and had an eye. Yes, it had a blinking eye.

"What is that!" I was a bit shocked that a sword could have a blinking eye.

Demos held up his sword. "This...is the Black Eclipse. And it will strike you down."

"Before we fight, I have a question. Did you "Silver Fangs" have anything to do with me being in Arcadia, by any chance? If so, why?"

Demos growled under his cloak. "Grr...It was a mistake...A simple mistake. Now, will you shut up and LET ME KILL YOU!"

He threw off his cloak to reveal a scary sight. He was about 6 feet tall, with total body black (and spikey) armor, with long black hair, red eyes, and fangs. He had a single demon wing on his back, and another wing that was made of bones. He also had an odd gold bracelet on his arm.

"...Crap." I said, looking at the armor and wings in horror. I hadn't expected a BLOODY DEMON to be under that cloak. This would NOT be an easy fight...AT ALL. Not only did I only have 2 Sacri Crystals and a sword that only attacks from a distance

(A/N: I give everyone battle music, so...Cue "Awkward Justice" from Tales of the Abyss! This is the battle music for each of the Silver Fangs (Well, the important ones, excluding their leader and Iris, who have the coolest music themes.))

Demos started off the battle by slashing at me, which I dodged, but then got hit from behind with a fireball.

"OW! How the HELL did you do that?" I said, the back of my shirt a bit scorched from the attack.

Demos laughed and flipped his hair like the badass he was. "Each of the Six Silvers specalizes in a magic of the moons. Mine is Fire."

I was still in pain from that fireball. It had much more power that a Pyri, even more than a Pyres. It almost seemed like Elfire from Fire Emblem...

"You bastard, you ripped off Fire Emblem! THAT WAS AN ELFIRE!" I yelled, pissed at the fact that this guy couldn't think of his own magic. Sure, back then I couldn't either, but anyway...

"Hey, I memorized that ENTIRE BLOODY MAGIC TOME! DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT THAT WAS!" Demos screamed in my face as I had in his a second ago.

"GRRR...I DON'T CARE!"

"ARGH! INCONSIDERATE JERK!"

"LOSER!"

"IDIOT!"

At that moment, I was simply distracting him while I thought up a plan on how to use the fireballs to my advantage, despite what you may think.

_'Hm...Maybe if I...Yeah, that'll work. I just hope he dosen't absorb fire.'_

I smirked at Demos's last insult. "Come on. Is that the best you've got? I know a 7 year old who can insult better than you!"

"GRR...I WAS going to kill you qiuckly, but now I'm going to do it more painfully!"

I just hoped my plan would work there..'cause if it didn't I was SO SCREWED."

---

Chapter done, review, blah blah. There you go. Yes, that was short and rushed.

Now I'm gonna go do more of my homework...Sadly.

-----


	13. Plotness!

I've found a new favorite reviewer.

**Dave the Silvite: **Thank you! It's not really that unique though...Anyway, the Character Contest has been over for a while now. Sorry!

I don't own Skies of Arcadia, Dragon Ball Z, or Fire Emblem.

_Italics means Zelos is talking, and ""+Italics means that Dylan is talking to Zelos in his head._

---

_When we left off, our crazy hero was fighting Demos alone, but seemed to have a plan...What is this plan? Why does Demos like to rip off Fire Emblem? Why does he look so badass? Let's find out, on today's episode of Dragon Ba-_

The author walked into the narrator's room with a pissed off look on his face, and slapped the narrator. "THIS ISN'T DRAGON BALL Z, IDIOT! THIS STORY'S NARRATOR IS DYLAN!"

_Oops. Sorry, wrong studio._

--Meanwhile, in a not so stupid place...--

I did a facepalm at the thing I had just heard. "Ugh...Idiots..."

"What are you talking about?" Demos asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing...Let's just fight..."

And fight we did. Demos slashed at me, and it hit my arm, leaving a rather large cut in my skin and clothes...

"OOH, SON OF A BITCH! That's gonna hurt in the morning..." I narrowly dodged another slash that he did while I was speaking and holding my cut arm. I tried to shoot a beam at him, but it bounced off his armor with a "tink".

"...WHAT THE HELL! STUPID BEAM SABER! ARGH!" I got mad and threw it at Demos, who dodged it...but then it warped back to my fingers.

Demos looked at the beam saber oddly, like I was fighting with a giant carrot or something stupid like that. "That's an odd weapon. It dosen't seem like you can attack physically with it, but it always comes back to you if lost...Anyway, let's get back to me kicking your ass, shall we?"

I sighed and remembered that I needed to learn Eternes before the damn beam saber would solidify. But then I thought 'Hm...maybe I can use Eterni to...Yes, that just might work..."

"I hope to god this works...Eterni!" As always, my skill in magic is quite good. I actually pulled off Eterni, which hit Demos, not killing him, but making a rather large cut on him...and making a hole in his armor. (A/N: Unlike the game, Eterni will only be an instant kill if it hits an important organ. Also unlike the game, it DOES work on bosses.) Demos looked shocked that his armor was pierced. Well, I was too, but...

"A normal Eterni spell could never do that! Normally it would make the normal "tink" noise! You have magical potential, boy...Too bad you'll die before you get to use it!"

"Oh, shut UP already! You think you're gonna kill me, I GET IT!" I decided it was time to put my plan into action after that. Now that something had pierced his armor, I was sure it would work. Hopefully. Maybe.

I heard Demos charging up an Elfire spell from behind me. 'Perfect!' I thought, rolling under Demos's legs. Then, I cast an Electri spell, paralyzing him so he wouldn't move. It worked, and the Elfire hit him in the cut. It looked like it hurt...A LOT. Well, the doubling over in pain kinda showed it, but...

"WHAT! You little BASTARD! I'LL BE BACK!" He teleported out, dropping a silver triangle with a silver dragon on it, and a Moonberry. I ate the Moonberry and the words for an S. Move entered my mind. (A/N: YAY!)Then, I picked up the stone and silver triangle with a dragon on it.

"Ooh...Shiny plot thingy. I'm keeping this!" It then attatched itself to the back of my hand...

"WHAT THE-"

_Hm? Someone FINALLY took it from Demos? Sweet._

"...Why is there a voice in my head?"

_Oh great, it's the same kid that I had to bring here...Great..._

"Wait...YOU WERE THE CUPIL!"

_Yep, that was me. But before you go and blame me, let me talk. _

"GRRR...Fine...First though, who are you?

_I'm a creature of the Silver Civilization, Zelos._

My eyes widened when I heard the name. He couldn't be... "Zelos...The Gigas!"

_Hm? Oh no, that thing isn't me. I'm what they based the Gigas off of, even though the form I used mostly was a dragon, and I only used the Sphere form twice...Anyway, I'm one of the 7 Legendary Beasts, who-_

_"_What the HELL is a Legendary Beast?"

_I was just getting to that, so shut up and listen. Anyway, the 7 Legendary Beasts were what the Gigas were based off of. We were meant to be the guardians of Arcadia, as the gods told us to do, until the IDIOTS decided to create the Gigas...Our names were Recumen, Grendel, Plergoth, Yeligar, Bluheim, Zelos, and Raritha._

"Hm...I know who the others are...But...Who's Raritha?

Zelos's voice got deeper and more serious here. _Raritha was the Black Moon Beast, who terrorized Arcadia with her might. She originated from the Black Moon Crystal, and was a giant snake. Her Darkness was so large, when she flew out of the crystal, it created the Dark Rift._

I stood wide eyed in shock. I hadn't known half this stuff, and it was filling up some of SoA's plot holes. "Woah...So, what happened to these beasts?"

_Well, when the Gigas were created, they drained our power to make the Moon Crystals, which control the Gigas, as you seem to know. After that, we couldn't maintain our forms, so most of us had to get out of our physical forms and take refuge in these stones.  
_

"Most?"

_Well...the ancients never managed to catch Raritha. Here's what happened. After many failed attempts to capture her, Raritha flew off into space to escape...Anyway, have you ever wondered why there is no Black Moon?_

"Multiple times, why?"

_Raritha, when she flew off into space, kinda rammed straight through the Black Moon. Afterwords, it exploded into a million pieces, and Raritha was never seen again. The million pieces of Black Moon stones destroyed the Black Civilization, which was not a nice place. At all. So, most people cheered when it exploded...But they didn't cheer nearly as loud as when their civilizations got blown up by the Rains of Destruction._

"Wow. That's...just wow. Can I ask another question now?"

_Shoot._

"I thought you couldn't take a physical form. How did you transform into a Cupil?"

_I didn't understand how either. All I know is that I sensed a familiar power, a Silver Moon Crystal, and somehow I could take a physical form in that exact moment. How odd..._

"I have one more question. Who are the "Silver Fangs"?

Zelos sighed in my mind. _Well, sit down, because this will be a LONG story._

Due to my laziness, I'll just give the important parts. He said that they were a group of people who took people from Earth and placed them in different worlds, in hopes that they would mess up the chronologial order of things, to either destroy the universe, or make it so the villains win. Zelos said that he didn't know much else about them, but he did know who the Fangs were. Here are their names, specalties, and descriptions.

Demos, the Dark Blade: A demon. He's a jerk, who likes Darkness attacks. Zelos said that he's a hot head, and the way to beat him is with your wits, and magic. Like I did. Uses a sword.

Mistra, the Silver Beauty: A mysterious magic user, who seems to be perfect with silver magic. Not much else is known about her, except she looks a lot like Ramirez...Uses a staff.

Ratha, the Ice Queen: A quiet woman. Not a nice one...At all. Only thing that is known is that she's good at Ice attacks. Uses a spear

Iris, the Cold Calculator: A girl who seems to have no emotions, and only lives to serve her leader. She is cold, cunning, and a brilliant strategist. She is good at Lightning attacks. Uses a bow and arrow.

Sian, the Blinding Blade: A man who's fast on his feet, and quick on his wits, his element is fire, but it dosen't seem like it at all. Uses a katana.

Evan, the Slayer: Their leader, the most mysterious of them all. Good with water, but is equally as good with everything else. Uses a sword and a gun.

"Wow...So, I have that many enemies now?" I asked, wide eyed.

_Yeah, you do. Oh, and you don't have to talk to me out loud. just use your mind._

_"Damn...I'm so screw-OW!"_ I remembered that I still had that cut on my arm...Right when it hurt again.

_Oh, you're hurt. Let me heal that._

My wound was covered in a silver light, and it was healed.

"_Wow...You can do that?"_

_Yeah, but only when I can concentrate. Not when the person I'm currently attached to is in battle. _

_"So...I guess since you're attached to me you're joining my party?"_

_Yep. I can't help much in battle though._

_  
"Cool, now I don't need to waste mana on healing outside of battle. Anyway, I think it's time I returned to my friends. Oh, do I have a story to tell them..."_

_---_

Biggest. Plot. Chapter. Yet.

Review people, it won't kill you.

----


	14. Connections and Swords

Ugh...I had to do this over again...

**DarklightZERO: **Well, I haven't decided yet.

**Eternum123: **Was is REALLY that cool?

**Desert Lynx: **Thanks, I like it better myself.

----

As I flew back, Zelos and I talked a bit more.

_"So...Zelos. What's it like being inside my head?"_

_Meh...Odd...You seem to have had an...interesting..life, that's for sure._

_"Hey, get out of my memories!"_

Zelos ignored me there. _Wow..Your father died when you were 5? That sucks._

_"...I didn't know him that well anyway. He and my mom divorced when I was 2. He died from Diabetes."_

_..Wow..._

_"Yep. Now I have a jackass stepdad. Yay."_

_Hm..._Zelos decided to change the subject_. You like to read?_

_"...Yeah. Why?"_

_Meh...I'm just making conversation. Anyway, I've noticed something in your body that you may find interesting._

_"What?"_

_You seem to have some natural skill with Silver magic...That's uncommon, unless you have some Silvite blood._

_"Hmm...Why do I think this is hinting at a future event?"  
_

_Because it probably is._

_"Yeah, knowing my life."_ We were about back in Maramba, when...

"AAHH!"

I heard a familiar screech.

"Hey, that sounded like Elwyn!" I flew the airship close in to where I heard the scream. It was at the docks of Maramba. When I saw who was chasing her, I kinda understood. She was being chased by...AN ANGRY MOB!

"...Why am I not suprised?" I said, sighing.

Elwyn was outrunning the mob, at a decent rate, but they were casting Quika and catching up...

I flew the ship in, threw out a rope, and yelled "GET ON!" to Elwyn. She grabbed the rope, and I flew off, leaving the mob yelling at the docks. Elwyn climbed up the rope, and I went out to talk with her.

"Elwyn...WHY THE HELL WAS THE ENTIRE TOWN CHASING YOU!" I yelled pretty loud...Kinda like my mother when I get bad grades.

She put her head down guiltily. "Um...Well...Let's just say this...Sugar rushes and Dhabu's don't mix very well...It kinda kicked me off, trampled a random person, then learned how to fly...And then forgot."

"...What! Elwyn...I hate to say it...But did you act dignified AT ALL when you were a princess?"

"..."

"..Why am I not suprised? Anyway, Elwyn, where did Vyse and the others go?"

"Oh, they went to Sailor's Island. Something about stocking up on healing supplies...They told me to tell you to meet them there. Also, I found a new weapon while I was in Maramba."

Elwyn then pulled out a scythe that looked like Pisatol's. (A/N: Yes, she's gonna be the most badass princess EVER.)

"Elwyn, are you SURE you can wield that thing? I mean, it's REALLY dangerous..."

Elwyn shrugged. "Meh. I was trained with every type of weapon back in the palace. I'll be fine."

Then I mumbled "It's not you I'm worried about..."

"What was that?"

"Err...nothing...Anyway, I have a question."

"What?"

Recently, ever since I fought Demos, I had been wondering about something. Zelos had said that they muck up the chronological orders of things in different worlds so the villains win, or the world gets blown up. So maybe that would explain something I had heard back in Valua...

"Did anyone from a group called the "Silver Fang" visit you in Valua?"

"...Yes. A woman named Iris, about 5 months ago..."

--Flashback, Elwyn's POV.--

I had just finished combat training one day, and I was walking to the throne room to tell Enrique that it was his turn for combat practice, when...

"Hmph. It seems the princess isn't truly royal after all." I turned around, and saw a person in a silver cloak. It was obviously a woman, from the voice.

"Who are you and what are you talking about? I'm totally royal. Hell, my mother says she remembers giving birth to me."

"Oh, are you now princess?" she said, in a cold, scary voice. "I beg to differ. Your blood is not that of your mother's. I can sense it. It's actually quite similar to my own, cold and magical. It's quite odd...And here I thought I was the last one."

"What the HELL are you babbling about?"

"Now now, such a mouthy little royal. Quite unbecoming of one who will one day be one of us." Then she started to walk off, into the throne room. I didn't stop her, but I snuck quietly into the throne room behind her, going behind a pillar. She bowed in front of my mother.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. It's been a while."

Mother (Empress Teodora) smiled warmly at the mysterious woman. "Hello Iris. What is the occasion?"

"We seem to have a canidate for Plan Earth." Iris said, still sounding cold and unfeeling.

Mother gasped, and said "Really? Who is it?"

"He is a High School student, who's father was not of Earth, but of Arcadia. His name is Dylan. He is the perfect link, Your Majesty."

Behind the pillar, I was confused as heck. 'Plan Earth? What the HELL is that?'

"Yes...Finally..we can get our hands on those nukes...MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I walked out of the room quietly in the middle of mother's evil laughter. "What...Dylan...Plan Earth...One of them...What IS all of this? And why do I have the strange feeling that there will be 5 main heroes and 5 not main heroes who will unite to stop it?"

--End Flashback--

"And that's the story." Elwyn said, finishing.

"...I have one thing to say about that story," I said, preparing to yell. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE THE SILVER FANG GOTTEN ME INTO!"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a certain Silvite was getting ready to talk to his boss, but had other things on his mind...

---Ramirez's POV---

(A/N: This is possibly my favorite part I've done yet. It reveals a bit of what Ramirez is gonna be like in the fic. Every few chapters, there will be a Ramirez Moment. Heck, if you want it, Ramirez may actually turn good near the end...MAYBE.)

_Why...Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been another? Why did it have to be my own half-brother? There are at least 20 humans on Earth who have ties to this damn world, but NO, they picked my own flesh and blood! Ugh...I was hoping that he would never find his way to this world...DAMN IT!_

I swiped my hand across my desk in a rage, knocking all the papers off it.

_Grr...Now when Lord Galcian takes control of this world, he'll be killed too! _

I started to pick up the papers that I knocked off, and put them on the desk.

_Hm...Maybe if I...Yeah...If he's going to die anyway, I might as well make sure he dosen't die before then..._

I opened a drawer in my desk, pulled out a sword shaped box, and pulled out a sword that looked like my own Silver Eclipse, except that it was Crystal.

_If he's traveling to get the Moon Crystals, then he's bound to go to the Maw of Tartas eventually...Maybe I should leave it there, as a present...Yes, that will work...It was father's wish after all, for me to get the Silver Eclipse, and he to get the Crystal Flash...No one except our bloodline can even touch the sword anyway, so I can be sure no one will steal it._

I walked out to the window, and looked at Valua's dark sky. _Dylan, my brother...I hope that we do not end up fighting each other..._

Then I walked out of the room, and towards Lord Galcian.

"Good Evening, sir. My apologies on being late, but-" I was cut off by Lord Galcian's voice.

"You were thinking of the boy again, weren't you?"

"...Yes, sir. I was."

"Ramirez, he may be your brother, but do not forget that he is corrupt, like all of the foolish people on this planet."

"...Yes, my lord. I will not forget." _Even if he is my brother, if Lord Galcian wishes it, I shall strike him down. _

_---_

Yep, Ramirez and Dylan are related. Big ass twist.

Review Please.

----


	15. Tempest Dance'D

(listening to Simple & Clean) I love this song...BEST.SONG.EVER. Yeah...So...On with the chapter! PIASTOL FIGHT TIME! WOOO!

Just a reminder, but...

_Italics means Zelos is talking._

"_This means Dylan is talking to Zelos."_

--

I flew the Airship to halfway to Sailor's Island, and realized something horrible.

"Hm..In the game, this is about the time where Vyse gets a Black Spot so he can fight Piastol 1." I said, sounding rather scared.

"You seem scared." Elwyn smirked at my fear of the Angel of Death.

"...Elwyn...You need to know something...Piastol wields a scythe like yours, but she has MUCH more experience with it. Sbe's known as the "Angel of Death" among Air Pirates."

"But Dylan, we're not Air-" She was cut off by me.

"Actually, Elwyn, Vyse is probably going to make us Blue Rogues. In the game, he ALWAYS does that."

As we pulled into Sailor's Island, my suspicions were correct. Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Drachma were waiting for us at the docks.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Vyse smirked.

"Hey, give me a break, I had to fight off a demon with a beam sword that can only attack from a distance!"

Vyse, Aika, and Fina blinked in suprise. Drachma just did a 'Hmph'.

"Yeah, that's right. A DEMON. With pointy black armor. And a scary sword with an eye on it. Apparently there's a group of six people who want to kill me."

Aika said "Wha?" And Fina stayed silent, while looking down on the ground. I noticed Fina doing this, and made a reminder to ask her what she knows later.

I then explained about the Silver Fang, and the Legendary Beasts. It seemed that they already knew about the Legendary Beasts, as it was an Arcadian Story passed down from generation to generation, but the Silver Fang were totally new to them.

"Wow...Really? And all these powerful people are after you?" Aika said, in awe. I nodded my head yes, and looked down.

"I was gonna ask if Elwyn and I could join you, but now that I think about it, it seems kinda mean to make it so even more people hate you guys. Never mind..." I said, sounding depressed.

Vyse looked at my depressed face and smiled. "Why do you think that a few more people chasing us is gonna make a difference?

"Well, they're really powerful, and they're kickass, and-"

"So is Valua," Aika said, smirking. "And they haven't managed to kill us yet."

"So...does this mean Elwyn and I can join?" I asked, hopeful.

"Of course. And besides, this is a game on Earth, right?" Vyse asked.

"Yeah..."

"And you've beaten it?"

I nodded.

"Then you know where all the treasures are, right? And how to get past the puzzles to get to them?" Aika asked this one.

I smirked, as I figured out where this was going. "It's a win-win. I help you guys with the treasure and puzzles, and you let Elwyn and I travel with you, while you protect us from the Silver Fang."

They all nodded, even Drachma. Then Vyse smiled. "Dylan and Elwyn, welcome to the team!"

--

(A/N: This is on the Little Jack. Dylan decided to leave the Raven at Sailor's Island until he came back. After Ixataka)

We had flown out of Sailor's Island and I was shaking in my boots. Why? We were going to fight Piastol. Elwyn and I had walked out on the deck to talk.

"Err...Do we have to do this?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Dylan, it's just a Black Spot. Calm down." Elwyn said, trying to comfort me.

"NO! IT ISN'T! PIASTOL IS THE TOUGHEST ENEMY EVER! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT HER!"

Elwyn looked at me like I was on crack. "Um..Dylan...what makes this "Piastol" that we are talking about so bad?"

"Well...She has Tempest Dance. THAT HURTS."

Elwyn looked interested now. "Hm...What is this "Tempest Dance" that you're speaking of?"

I then explained Tempest Dance to her. Now she was REALLY excited to fight Piastol. Lucky for HER, I hadn't noticed Piastol's ship pull up beside us, and her jump on the ship...Or I would have ran away screaming, leaving the fighting to the others.

"Hmph. Air Pirates..."

"Woah!" I screamed in suprise as I noticed Piastol. Then Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Drachma came out on deck. Vyse spoke first, but I didn't really listen to their conversation. I WAS scared, but I decided planning a strategy would lessen the pain of the scythe of DOOM!

'Hm...Let's see...If Aika uses Delta Shield, that may stop the Eterni spells...But...Tempest Dance is unblockable...Hm, well, on the way here, we fought some battles, and I learned Increm...Maybe that'll lessen the damage. Yeah, that'll work. Now, one more thing. I haven't used my S. Move yet, so maybe I should try that.'

(A/N: Cue the Boss Battle Music!)

"_Uh...Dylan...You might wanna watch out for-"_ Zelos was interrupted when I was then tackled by Deathhound, which had just jumped on the ship. It then started to lick my face...Repeatedly. Mercilessly.

"_Oh, never mind."_

You see, I am a dog person, and dogs tend to love me back. This incident REALLY backs up that statement, huh? Anyway, Piastol was trying (in vain) to get Deathhound off of me.

"DEATHHOUND, GET OFF OF HIM AND HELP ME!"she screamed, in vain. I then thought up a different strategy.

"Okay, new plan. I'll keep Deathy here distracted, while you kick her ass." They all nodded and started battling

Piastol was being attacked by 5 of our crew (Vyse, Aika, Fina, Drachma, and Elwyn) and seemed to be having trouble. Elwyn, Aika, and Fina had cast Increm on everyone, and they were kicking some SERIOUS ass. Piastol had used Tempest Dance on Elwyn, but Elwyn survived, and Piastol didn't expect the after effect of using it on another scythe wielder...

Elwyn looked a little hurt by the attack, but you probably wouldn't notice by the look on her face...She was grinning wide. Scary, evil wide.

"Heheh...Now I know why Dylan was so afraid of the attack. It's painful. I think it will make a fine S. Move for me."

Then Elwyn did something so awesome, so cool, that it made me so happy (and scared) to have her on our team.

She did Tempest Dance back on Piastol.

Even while Deathhound was licking me, I looked on in shock. I had always WANTED an ally to get that attack. In my head, I was CHEERING MY ASS OFF. And so was Zelos.

_WHOOO! GO ELWYN! YEAH!_

"_HA! THE BITCHY BOUNTY HUNTER FINALLY GOT HIT WITH HER OWN ATTACK!"_

Piastol was as shocked as I was...But she was horrified as well. "No one has..EVER...found out how to do that back to me...NO ONE!" Then she regained her "Bounty Huntress" attitude. "Grr..No matter. I will still beat you, Air Pirate."

Then, the battle continued. I was "Holding Off" Deathhound, Vyse was spamming Cutlass Fury (which, in real life, is the same, but without the backround stuff, Aika was using Delta Shield, Fina was slashing at Piastol with Cupil Cutlass, and healing as needed, Drachma was attacking with his fist, and Elwyn was using Tempest Dance...Which will ALWAYS BE AWESOME. ALWAYS.

Finally, after about 3 Minutes of this stuff, Piastol (battered, bruised, and in pain) gave up and collapsed.

"Why..." Then she collapsed onto the floor. Deathhound FINALLY got off of me, and it went over to it's master.

Deathhound cast Sacri on her, and she got up, supported by her scythe.

"Ugh...Powerful for Air Pirates..." Then Piastol noticed Vyse's scar. "!That scar! It's you! I'll be back, Vyse of the Blue Rogues!" Then, along with Deathhound, she jumped off of the ship, and on to her own. She flew off, leaving most (MOST) of our crew confused.

"Do you know her, Vyse?" Fina asked, confused.

"I don't remember her...Dylan, do you know how she knows me?"

I nodded my head (which was wet from Deathhound slobber...Yuck.), but told him "Sorry Vyse, I can't spoil that yet. I want to, but something's telling me I shouldn't...Anyway, can we cross the South Ocean yet? I REALLY want to get out of this area. There's more of Arcadia to see, after all." Then I walked into the cabin, and down to one of the Hammocks on the Little Jack, and went to sleep.

---Normal POV (As in, no one's)--

Aika smirked at Vyse. "You know, he reminds me of a younger version of you, Vyse."

Vyse looked at Aika, annoyed. "So did Marco, but he wasn't like me at all."

Then Fina said "Well...He does seem to want to see the world...And adventure..."

Even Drachma had something to say. "Arr...Well, he does act like you."

"...Maybe he is, I don't know, really..."

--

Another Chapter, ladies and gents.


	16. An apology

To my dear readers...

I am VERY, VERY sorry about this, but I have to tell you not to expect another chapter till December (or whenever I get a chance to sneak on) because I am grounded from EVERYTHING. Computer, T.V., Video Games...all of it. Sorry. (I HATE High School. DAMN YOU MID-TERM REPORT CARD!)


	17. OMG HE UPDATES!

Yay, I finally updated!

Hey, sorry for taking so long. But here's the new chapter! (I REALLY thought I'd be ungrounded by December, but I'm not, even by now!)

Oh, Fina and Drachma DO get more lines. Just an FYI.

Finally, next chapter the next character is introduced!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character except my OC's. I don't own FFXIII either.

Oh, and most of this chapter switches between Vyse's and Dylan's POV.

---

I woke up after about 2 hours of sleep. The bad thing, however, was how I woke up...

Apparently, we were already starting the South Ocean, and the ship had been rocking from the wind. So, I woke up to falling on 6 rocks, each colored with a moon color.

"Ow...Huh? I fell on Moonstones?"

Indeed, there were a few Moonstones, and I had managed to land right on one. And let me tell you something. Those things are HARD. Anyway, with the Moonstones, there was a note on how to use them and stuff. All courtesy of our favorite Air Pirate, Vyse. Also, I noticed something else around where I had slept...My backpack from Earth. I looked at it for a second, blankly, then wondered how the HELL it got there.

_"Zelos...Did you have anything to do with this?"_

_...Maybe...Open it, and you'll see._

I did as Zelos told me, and saw some neatly packed clothes, and several books in there. The books weren't my school books though. They were a CRAPLOAD of books I hadn't read by James Patterson, one of my favorite authors. It also had my labtop in there.

(A/N: James Patterson kicks ass.)

_"...Zelos, you are now my best friend."_

_You're welcome. Think of this as my thanks for letting me use your mind as a house. Mansion sized house, that is._

_"...My mind is mansion sized?"_

_Well, it's that empty._

_"...I'm just going to ignore that and try on my new clothes."_

I put on my new clothes. They were blue jeans, silver gloves, and black no sleeve shirt, and a long white coat that looked like Luke's from Tales of the Abyss, except without the little monster picture thing. There were also 2 white armlets, which seemed to increase my magic skill when I put them on.

"Sweet."

Then I looked over, and saw Aika, Fina, and Elwyn looking in a window into a room. I walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, confused. Aika shushed me while still looking in the window, then Fina answered me.

"We're watching Vyse change his clothes. Oh, and Captain Drachma wanted to see you." I sighed and went upstairs. Drachma was there waiting for me at the wheel.

"Boy, you can fly an airship, right?" I nodded, and he moved over, letting me fly the ship. The controls were different than what I was used to, but I could fly it.

"We're each takin' Two hour shifts. My advice is: don' fly too close to the airspouts, and keep a steady control on the airship. You'll need it. Call us up when monsters appear on deck, and we'll take care of 'em." Drachma walked downstairs, and I started to focus on the sky.

----

Vyse changed out of his shirt and pants and sat down for a second. This was the adventure he had been dreaming of, but...one thing was missing. A romance, a love interest. He knew that Aika and Fina liked him, but honestly, he couldn't decide between them.

And, on a random note, he didn't trust that Elwyn girl. Why? She just seems...to know too much. Even more than Dylan, who supposedly knows everything that's gonna happen. Another reason is that he heard her mumbling about a "Prophecy", and "why the Silver Fang chose to bring this idiot to Arcadia..."

He was probably wrong though, even IF the Dyne family's intuition about a person was 98 of the time right.

Suddenly, the ship jolted a bit to the left in a hard turn. He heard Dylan yell downstairs to the rest of the team "OH FUDGEMUFFINS, THE SHIP ISN'T FOLLOWING MY CONTROLS! EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELVES!"

(Play Skies of Arcadia "Nervous Crisis")

Vyse started to panic, and ran through the door FAST. Needless to say, he practically imprinted Aika, Fina, and Elwyn on the wall, but he didn't notice that. He ran up the stairs and noticed that Drachma and Dylan were both trying to stop the steering wheel, but it was out of their control.

"What's the situation?!" he asked, impatient to get the answer.

Dylan mumbled a HELL of a lot of cursing under his breath (He has language issues), but said "Grr...I don't know, I was driving when the wheel suddenly turned blue and started steering itself! It's headed right toward that airspout! Someone must be enchanting it or something...Everyone, go outside, I'll try to handle this!" Drachma and Vyse ran outside, and a minute later, so did Aika, Fina, and Elwyn. They looked kinda...smashed...though. Vyse didn't understand why, though our readers probably do...IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION!

Anyway, our group of nitwits...err..."not too intelligent people" ran out and saw a...strange...sight. A silver Chimera thing, with a blue jewel on it's head.

(A/N: All of you should know what a Chimera is. If not...play a Final Fantasy game...or mostly any other RPG.)

In reaction to this, Vyse thought he heard Dylan say this from inside the ship. "Oh great, a boss battle AGAIN. We JUST beat Piastol! I don't remember this one from the game, so you guys are on your own here!"

Vyse attempted to slash the thing, but his sword went right through it, and it countered with a blue beam headed straight towards Vyse's face! He narrowly dodged in time.

"...I'm guessing Magic only here."

Vyse pushed Drachma back in the ship and dragged Dylan out.

"Fine, I'll fight." He said, griping about how his sword was sucky so he's practically useless. Fina told him that only magic worked on this thing, and his mood changed in .5 seconds flat.

"THIS, I can kill. Okay, I have a plan. Vyse, Elwyn, you two aren't that good at magic, so you run around and distract it. Fina, you're on healing duty, and Aika and I will pummel it with magic. Everyone, we HAVE to do this fast, unless you want to be ripped to shreds by the giant waterspout thing." Everyone looked at Dylan strangely, and he said "What? I'm allowed to have a serious plan once in a-" Then he had an idea, grinned massively, and pulled out a box that said "To Dalmasca Estersand: Ivalice", and stuffed the Chimera in there. (How he did it is anyone's guess...) A bird that had a sicker that said "Airmail" on it grabbed the box and flew into an interdimensional portal that randomly appeared.

"MWUHAHAHA! It's Vaan's problem now!"

Needless to say, everyone anime sweatdropped, and wondered who the hell Vaan was.

---In Ivalice...

The giant Dino that kicked Dylan's ass at the beginning of FFXII was prancing around happily in the Estersand, eating innocent bunnies and travelers and Final Bosses when he came across a strange box.

"Rawr?"

He tore it open with his jaws...

...and died a horrible, gruesome, silvery death.

---A day later--

A boy with blonde hair and no shirt was walking around, looking for that dino that nearly bit his arm off yesterday. He was level 12 now, so he SHOULD be able to win. (Even though anyone who's played the game knows he'd get his ass kicked)

He saw the box and a dino leg and stopped dead in his tracks.

"...I'd better use Libra."

He used Libra and saw that the monster's stats were as follows:

Silver Boximera of Death

HP: More than God

MP: More than Infinite

Weakness: Your mom

Status Buffs: Anti-Vaan, Anti-Fran, Anti-Every party member you'll ever get.

The boy slowly walked away, then when he was sure the box wouldn't aggro and chase him, he ran screaming like a little girl for Penelo to hold him.

---

Yes, I know, crappy ass and short chapter. I just wanted to show you that I AM alive.

I REALLY hate this chapter though. Really.


	18. DiscontinuedSorry

Ahem. I am truly sorry about the wait without warning, but I've come to a conclusion about something.

I am going to discontinue this fic.

I know I have many fans, but I have no more inspiration or will to do this. I AM going to do another Self-Insert, but it will be in the Tales of Symphonia section, and Dylan will be a LOT weaker. Elwyn will be in it, but she'll be….different. That's all I'm gonna spoil.

SORRY! If I get any inspiration back, I'll continue, but until then…sorry to all my fans.


End file.
